The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to isolating segments of bidirectional text if an embedded direction is unknown.
The appearance of bidirectional text may be regulated by the Unicode Bidirectional Algorithm (UBA). The UBA and UBA implementations may treat text as plain (free-form) text. However, not all text is plain text. Some text may include a defined structure, such as, for example, structured text (STT). Examples of STT include Uniform Resource Identifier (URI), email address, formula, and a graphical control element (e.g., breadcrumbs). For proper display and functioning, text structure may need to be maintained for STT.